pokemon adventure: the shadow theif
by phoenixking07
Summary: this all about three pokemon. A zorua, snivy, and a riolu. over time they go through tough challenges and stop crime. they grew and bond together to become the greatest pokemon. eventually they will evolve.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventure:  
The Shadow Thief

Chapter 1

Riolu got up and went to his bag. He looked through it to make sure he had everything. He closed it and picked it up. He walked out of his

underground home and went toward a big house. In the center of the house towards the wall there was a pokemon in a chair. The pokemon

that is sitting is a Slaking. It sat firmly in the chair staring abruptly in the open space. There was a Cinccino to his left and a snivy to his

right.

"Round everyone up for me Cinncino." Slaking said

"Yes sir!" Cinncino said

Cinncino went off to go gather up the pokemon in the house. Riolu went in front of the Slaking and stood there until all of the pokemon

showed up. When Cinncino came back the pokemon showed up following him.

"Do we have everyone?" Slaking asked

"All acounted for sir."Cinncino said

"I gatherd you here today to bring in a new member to the guild. Snivy here is a new member and will be put into a team today. Is there any volunteres to offer Snivy into there team?"

"Mr. Slaking i would be so kind to have Snivy on my team." Riolu said

"Is there anyone else...Alright then, snivy will be your new team member."

"Thanks."

Snivy went over to riolu and stood next to him.

"Well go back to your duties. That was the only thing i wanted to tell you." Slaking said

Everyone went back to their duties and Riolu introduced himself. All of a sudden a Torchic came running in. It went to Slaking.

"Please help me. My big brother was taking by a big Beartic and i miss him already." Torchic said when it was about to cry.

"Don't worry i'll have team Aura to take care of this okay. Don't worry at all." Slaking said as he looked up at Riolu and shook his head.

"Where did the Beartic run off to?" Riolu said

"The Beartic ran up into the mountains. I was to scared to go." Torchic said

Riolu and Snivy ran out. Snivy followed Riolu to his home which happend to be underground. They were at Sharpedos cliff. Riolu went inside

and a Zorua was there. Zorua looked at Riolu. Riolu set his bag down and packed more stuff. Zorua understood what was the rush so he

went outside with Snivy and waited for Riolu. He came out running and Zorua and Snivy followed. They headed up a trail that went two

ways. Riolu went left and so did the other two. He stopped at a cliff side.

"Hey Snivy could You use your vine whip to bring us up onto that ledge ?" Riolu asked

"Yeah i could do that." Snivy informed

Vines came out of Snivy and lached onto a tree that hung over the side. Snivy grabbed hold of Zorua and and Riolu hopped on Snivys back.

Snivy pulled itself and the others up. Riolu hopped off and grabbed Zoruas paw and lifted him up. He grabbed Snivys hand and pulled him

up. They went on but walked.

"Where we heading to?" Zorua asked

"Where a Beartic would live. In a cave" Riolu said

They came up to a cave full of ice. They stepped in and it was freezing the heck out of Snivy. They continued walking and found a

combusken tied up. A Beartic showed up and looked at the guests he had.

"I see your here for this combusken. Well your to late. I am going to give him to a wanted criminal named Bisharp." Beartic exclaimed

"Well were not letting you do that!" Zorua said as a shadow ball formed.

He launched it and Beartic dodged it. Beartic launched an ice cold blizzard attack from his mouth. Riolu stepped in front and fired a aura

sphere at Beartic. It hit him directly and pushed him back. Riolu jumped up and over him. He spun around and put his paw on his back and a

glow of a force palm pushed Beartic forward really hard. Beartic unleashed a iron claw attack on Riolu. It hit him and he was pushed back.

Snivy did a leaf tornadoe and hit Beartic. Beartic was huffing and puffing. He stepped back and backed down. Snivy ran over to where

combusken was and did a leaf blade attack onto the rope. He was set free and ran out with everyone except for Beartic. A Bisharp was

outside waiting patiently.

"Your running off with my money." Bisharp said " Give me it now and no one gets hurt."

"How about never." Snivy said

Bisharp gave an all out night slash to everyone. Zorua let out a nght daze to protect everyone from harm. Snivy let loose a leaf tornadoe,

Riolu did a aura sphere, Combusken did a fire spin, and Zorua did a shadow ball at Bisharp. Every attack hit and Bisharp was set flying

backwards. He let out a night slash at zorua but Combusken pulled a sky uppercut followed by a fire spin on him. That knocked him out and

everyone went to the viilage.

Upon everyones arrival at the guild. Torchic was happy to see his bigger brother.

"Thank you so much team Aura." Torchic said

Torchic and Combusken left.

"Well done Team Aura. Here is your award from Torchic. Its ten pokedollars and a bag of energy seeds." Slaking said

"Energy seeds are rare. I wonder where that Torchic found some?" Zorua asked

"They are found by they gate of Shaymin." Slaking said " But a few ever go their cause its difficult from all of the dangerous pokemon. But anyway check the board for more jobs."


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Adventure:  
The Shadow Thief

Chapter 2:

A Darkrai withered over a ball that looked into the pokemon world. He thought for a moment until a sableye came into his room with a dusknoir next to the sableye.

"What do you want Dusknoir?" Darkrai said

"Your own assistant and your demise of turnning the pokemon world to what you whant." Dusknoir said

"I'm listening."

" I can put your world onto the pokemon world so you can enjoy it. Think about it the dark world you live in on the pokemon realm. You will control every pokemons dreams to corrupt them."

"But Arceus will get me for doing that and banish me to the distortion world. Where Giratina is. I don't want that.

"All right suit yourself. Don't forget i am the king of the shadows and spirits of the pokemon world."

~~~~~~~~~  
Back on the pokemon world Zorua finds a job for his team. He heads to his home and tells everyone the job.

"So here is a job i found. A Grovyle wants our help to find a friend that went missing a couple days ago. He said he was last seen at Ursarings spring. He also mentioned a pokemon was following him. He claimed it was a dark/steel type pokemon. The only kind there is, is a pawniard and a Bisharp." Zorua said

"We better get going then." Snivy said

They all went off to the spring and checked for some evidence for zorua can sniff. They found a bandanna on the ground and Zorua sniffed it. He got the scent and ran the direction the scent was going. Riolu picked up the bandanna and put in the bag. They seen a luxio in a cage so they stopped.

"Hey look its that Bisharp from a couple days ago. What his he doing?" Snivy said as he listened closely

"I want five hundred pokedollars for this luxio Aggron." Bisharp said firmly

"Since you didn't get my last order you get two hundred." Aggron said with a feirce voice

"I was beatened by three members of the guild and your order."

"Oh really three members from the guild you say. Interesting  
Cause i see three right now stealing my property. How about this. You beat those three and i will double your wager to one thousand pokedollars. How does that sound?"

"Wonderfull to my ears"

Bisharp turned around and thrown a shadow ball at them. They all went flying. Snivy stood firmly and gave a powerful leaf tornadoe at him. He ran up and used leaf blade. Bisharp used night slash to block himself from the leaf blade and then attacked with night slash. It was a hit. He used guillitine on Snivy and it was a hit. Snivy wasn't able to fight since it got knocked out. Bisharp grabbed snivy and put him with luxio. Riolu gave a aura sphere out and Zorua gave a shadow ball out. They were both a hit but Bisharp was still standing. He used night slash and a shadow ball combo onto Riolu which knocked him to the ground. He used guilliting once again and knocked Riolu out. He to was put into the cage. Zorua was getting so mad that a bright glow formed on him. His body changed and formed into a Zoroark. Snivy opened his eyes and seen that Zorua has evloved into Zoroark. Zoroark unleashed two shadow balls and whent on a rampage with night slash. Bisharp was hit multiple times by the night slash. Zoroark gave Bisharp a mega punch to the body which nocked him out. Aggron was terrified from what Zoroark did that he ran with Bisharp on his back.

" Man your stronger than i am." Aggron said as he was running with Bisharp on his back

Zoroark used night slash to break the cage. Riolu woke up and seen that Zorua had evolved. Snivy was happy he wasn't taken and Luxio was cheering on Zoroark for helping her out.

"I am sorry to put you guys through this." Luxio said." if you found a bandanna you can keep it."

Thay all went back to the guild and Grovyle was there.

"Thank you that your not hurt. Thank you team Aura you appreciate this. Here is fifty pokedollars for saving my girlfriend. I am sorry i didn't come save you.i had no courage to go out there to find you so i asked the professionals. Will you forgive me?" Grovyle said

"Since you told me the truth and why you didn't come for me. I am going to forgive you for your intamicy of not being brave. These three were almost captured but luckily Zorua evolved at the right time. Oh and thank you." Luxio said

"Your welcome." Zoroark said

They received fifty pokedollars and they were promoted to the next rank called the amatuers. Its above the basic rank. The team got together and Slaking was there to give them an assignment.

"Tomorrow your job is to help bring Mrs. Golem down to our village. There are many deadly pokemon in the mountains and in the woods. Make sure she comes down safe." Slaking said

"Yes sir. We will do our best." Snivy said

Two pokemon came through the door and spoke with Slaking. The two pokemon were a Haxorus and a Hydreigon.

"Were back from our trip sir. Groudons rage is settled down and so is kyogre." Haxorus said

"Well done Team Buster...Where's Rhyperior?" Slaking said

"Oh he's resting right now. He used a lot of strength to back Groudon down. With his might he took Groudon on a one on one battle and Haxorus and I took kyogre on. Man he was one tough legendary." Hydreigon said

"Hey Haxorus give these oran berries to Rhyperior." Riolu said as he grabbed a couple out of his bag.

He hand them to Haxorus.

"Thanks Riolu. Your so kind." Haxorus said kindly while grabbing them

The two walked out and so did team Aura. Team Buster went to their base inside a cave. The others went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out in a temple deep inside the dark cave a powerful wind emerged as a shadowy figure came out. It was a Mismagius. It stood there floating around. It wondered to itself what to do until it remembered.

"I shall take control over the shadow king and i will steal his powers. But first things first, i must find a worthy assistant to help me. Oh I know...my cousin Bisharp the wanted criminal. I will be the shadow theif that takes the shadow world off of Dusknoir." Mismagius said with an evil laugh.

It left the temple and searched for that one particular Bisharp.

Over at the home of team Aura everyone wakes up and packed up for the job Slaking had said to them. Once they got ready they went outside and bagen to walk towards the woods. Besides going left of the forked road they went right this time. They stumbled upon a pack of Mightyena. There were Poochyena as well. They stared at team Aura. The leader comes close.

"What do you want?" the leader said

"We just want to get through please. We have to escort Mrs. Golem down to our village. Is that alright with you?" Riolu said carefully

"Ou may go if you don't attack us. If you do you'll get a punishment for doing that." the leader implied

They went through not hurting a fly on them. They continued on. They encountered a Beartic that they had prevosouly fought up against.

"Oh its you guys. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" the Beartic said as it grabbed an apple out of the tree.

"Just heading over to where the Golems live." Snivy implied

They continued again and yet no battle in the woods. When they exited the woods a big Steelix was in the way. Zoroark moved forward and tapped Steelix on the back. The Steelix turned around and looked down on team Aura.

"What do you want?" Steelix said furiosly

"We want to pass through please." Snivy said

"If you beat me in a battle then you may pass. I specifically want to battle against Snivy. If he wins you all can pass."

"I got it."

Zoroark and Riolu moved to the side. Steelix Used rock tomb to stop Snivy in his tracks. Snivy moved swiftly and used leaf blade many times. Most of the leaf blades hit, others miss the target. Steelix used stone edge and an iron tail attack combo. Snivy dodged then hit steelix with a leaf blade. He landed on the ground and used growth. Green aura surrounded him. That increased his attack power. Steelix hit Snivy with an iron tail. Snivy was pushed back. He used leaf blade once again and it was a hit. Steelix was still up but huffin and puffin really bad. Snivy was getting really tired as well. He used leaf tornadoe and Steelix was hit again. He fainted to the ground and Snivy won.

Riolu grabbed an oran berry and a revive seed. He put the revive seed in his mouth and he swallowed it. He got up and was giving an oran berry from Riolu. He ate it and became quite energetic.

"Thank you. That was a fierce battle there Snivy. I enjoyed it. You all may pass. If you want i can give you a trip to Golems home. She is very lonely nowadays." Steelix said

"Sure we would be so kindly to have a ride up to Mrs. Golems house." Zoroark said

They all hopped on Steelix's back. He moved up along winding trails and stopped at Golems house. Mrs. Golem was outside so she would head on down to the village. She got on Steelix's back he head back down the winding road and into the forest. The Beartic seen the team he faced before on the Steelix's back.

"How the heck were they able to be friends with Steelix...Oh i get it one of the team memmbers must of beat the mighty Steelix." the Beartic said

Steelix went down the path and went pass the Mightyena. The Mightyena looked at the Steelix for a moment and looked back at their younglings. Just moments later they came into the village. Slaking was their outside with Cinncino puting stuff up for the festival tomorrow. Steelix stopped and let everyone down.

"Thanks Steelix." Snivy said with joy

"Your welcome. Any time for you guys." Steelix said as it left up to the mountains were it lived.

They all turned around and Slaking was there.

"I see that you ran into my friend. I'm guessing he challenged you snivy. Am i right?" Slaking said

"Yes your right. He did challenge me but i won. It was a tight match. One more hit to me and i would have been knocked out." Snivy said with pride

"Your just a suck up loser who cheated." a Arbok said

" Yeah a loser" said the Crobat and the Seviper

"Enough of that talk. Save it for the team battles tomorrow." Slaking said firmly

Team Aura went home and so did Team Poison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the mists of the desert the Mismagius roams until Darkrai showed up.

"Why are you here? You were banished to a prison. How did you escape?" Darkrai implied

"I fought my way out of that prison in your world and there is nothing you can do about it." Mismagius said as it vanished away

It was a new day and it was the guilds festival of remembering the day Darkrai had saved the land from the shadow theif two hundred years ago. Zoroark, Riolu and Snivy got up and went outside. Team Dark: Umbreon, sableye, and pawniard, Team Poison: Crobat, Arbok, and Seviper, Team Buster: Haxorus, Rhyperior, and Hydreigon, and Team Pyros: Charmeleon, Pignite, and Darmanitan were there inluding Team Aura.

"Here is our match up for this year. Who ever is last standing wins to the next stage. The winner of the first round moves up to the next challnger. Then the winner of the second round faces up against the last years winners Team Buster. First round heat one Team Poison versus Team Aura. Commence fight" Cinncino said as he got off the stage.

Arbok began with a poison sting attack and everyone dodged. Riolu did an aura sphere, Zoroark did a shadow ball and Snivy did a leaf tornadoe to put great force and more strength to it. It was a hit to all three oponents. They got up and there was a barrage of poison sting attack. Again it was all a miss. Team Aura dodged it. They all did the same attacks but Snivy used growth and converted it to both the aura sphere and the shadow ball uping the power it was giving. Snivy used leaf tornadoe to keep all of his opponents in one spot. Riolu fired the aura sphere and Zoroark fired the shadow ball. It was another hit and Snivy did a leaf blade for a finisher. All of the opponents were down. The battle was over.

"The two teams moving forward to the second round is... Team Aura and Team Dark! Remmember who ever wins this one battles Team Buster. Commence fight" Cinncino said as he got of the stage again and watched.

Umbreon started off with a shadow ball. Snivy hit back with his vine whip hard. Umbreon got hit and send backwards. Sableye unleashed his night shade attack on Riolu and Zoroark. It was a hit to them. Pawniard did a guilitine on Snivy but missed him cause he jumped up. Snivy did a leaf blade unto pawniard and hit her. He pulled a leaf tornadoe on pawniard that send her flying to the other end unconcious. Riolu used an aura sphere on umbreon. Umbreon used dark pulse to destroy the aura sphere. She fired a shadow ball at Zoroark and knocked him out of the ring. He was able to continue but rules say if you get knocked out of the ring your done. Sableye used dark pulse with umbreon to make the attack stronger. It hit Riolu out of the ring as well. The two dark pokemon used shadow ball. Snivy knocked it back with leaf tornadoe. It hit them hard. Snivy was worried he was going to lose but all of a sudden his body glowed. His body changed and formed into a servine. He used leaf tornadoe on the two pokemon and was knocked out of the ring.

"Team Aura is the winner. We will take a break and come back in a while." Cinncino said

Team dark congradulated team Aura on the victory and left to watch the final battle. Team Buster showed up and congradulated them.

"Just to let you know were going full out on you guys." Hydreigon said.

Moments later team Aura was fully recovered and the last battle was about to commence.

The two teams stood there abruptly about to fight. Servine used growth to give Riolu, Zoroark, and Himself tremondous amount of attack power. At all once Servine used leaf tornadoe and leaf blade combo, Riolu used aura sphere and a force palm combo, and Zoroark did a shadow ball and night slash combo onto all of their opponents. They were all a hit that team Buster flew backwards with a lot of force. They all flew backwards with one hit of a combo by all three of them. Though they were still in the ring. Haxorus used dragon pulse, Hydreigon used dragon pulse and Rhyperior used flash cannon as well. Team aura was knocked out of the ring.

"The winner is team buster. Congradulations. Team aura you did your best. Here is a consolation prize for going to the finals." Cinncino said

Slaking came forward with the prize in his hand. It was a small trophy. Everyone had a nice time at the festival. Team Aura got along qiute well with team Buster.

"Say Riolu would you and your tean want to come see my team and I in action the next time we are on a mission?" Haxorus asked

"That would be great. We would gladly be willing to come with you. Right guys." riolu said and asked

Zoroark and Servine turned to Riolu. They smiled happily and nodded. Slaking came over with a ginormous amount of cotton candy in his hand.

"Tomorrow you have to calm the regis. You hear me Team Buster." Slaking said

"You got it. We will be on our way tomorrow. Also, team aura is coming along with us." Haxorus said

"Okay. Just be careful Team Aura."

"You got it. We will be fine." Riolu said


End file.
